<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In For It by YuYu16 (PlumBlueFlower)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017852">In For It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumBlueFlower/pseuds/YuYu16'>YuYu16 (PlumBlueFlower)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Breathplay, Cleaning, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Cooking, Crying, Desperation Play, Discipline, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Electrocution, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Maids, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Predicament Bondage, Punishment, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Spanking, Suspension, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wax Play, chapter 2 has, cock stepping, master kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumBlueFlower/pseuds/YuYu16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Master/Slave Theme with Kakashi-sensei and Uchiha Obito-san</p><p>Collection of Oneshots! No continuity, all the smut!</p><p>For Kamui-san and their series Hatake's Pet.</p><p>You asked for this and I hope you like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ご奉仕 (Service)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui0915/gifts">Kamui0915</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938027">Punishment</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui0915/pseuds/Kamui0915">Kamui0915</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow I haven't touched this fandom since I was reading SasuSaku on fanfiction.net</p><p>Please comment, kudos, and share! I hope you all like this smut!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obito woke at sunrise, as Kakashi had trained him to over the past weeks.  He shivered at the sensation of the cold floor against his bare skin. The memories of last night resurfaced and he groaned softly in apprehension. He really had pissed off Kakashi, better known as his master. Hopefully, he had forgotten about it all in his sleep and Obito could go back to being in his good graces. It was the last day of the weekend and he was rather in the mood for a ‘Warm Kakashi-san’, more than a ‘Cold Kakashi-san’, so to speak. </p><p>He crept towards their bathroom and readied himself for the day, brushing his teeth and such and patting on a little makeup just for that extra inch of seduction. In practiced motion, he scissored open his hole with Kakashi’s favorite cherry lube, the rim still puffy from last night’s use. He slid the vibrator in, moaning softly at the stretch, voice cracking slightly as the plastic glanced at his prostate. After he’d gotten Kakashi’s toy in, he slipped into his maid’s uniform, a slutty farce of the one’s he’d seen on the European History channel. His cock already began to tent the skirt up and he shook slightly in the heels. At first, Obito had been rather embarrassed by the femininity but Kakashi convinced him, one way or the other. He crawled back to the adjacent bedroom, staying on his knees so the high heels’ clicking wouldn’t interrupt his master before time. Sucking in a nervous breath, he climbed on to the bed, eager to appease his master from the beginning of the day itself.  </p><p>“Good morning, Master. It’s 9:30AM,” he greeted demurely, submissively mouth at the man’s bulge, “You asked me to wake you now on Sundays.”</p><p>Kakashi’s eyes opened all too quickly for a man who was supposed to be sleeping. As he sat up, Obito gulped at the menacing frost in his eyes, face impassive with hidden anger.</p><p>“I never permitted you to be on the bed, slave,” he spat coldly, “Know your place.”</p><p>“I’m s-so sorry, M-master,” Obito stammered, cheeks flushing crimson at the mistake, “Please forgive me.”</p><p>He climbed off the bed and quickly knelt at the bedside, legs spread and back straight. Obito lowered his head unable to meet his master’s gaze. Kakashi huffed quietly and grasped Obito’s hair, forcing his trembling gaze to meet his own. The boy whimpered at the force, eyes going glassy in needy lust. </p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Kakashi asked dismissively, tone idle and void of emotion, “Service me, or I’ll toss you out with the rest of the trash.”</p><p>“O-of course, Master. I’ll start right---mmph”</p><p>Obito’s assent was interrupted as Kakashi slid into his mouth, thrusting his hips against his face viciously. Relaxing his throat, Obito moaned as his master used his mouth like a toy, guiding him roughly by the iron-grip in his hair. Just as Obito was about to go dizzy with the lack of breath, Kakashi jerked him forward one last time to cum down his throat. Obito sighed at the hot fluid drenching his flesh. Instead of offering any of his customary demanding praise, Kakashi stood up, changed out of his pajamas and headed towards the kitchen, leaving his slave to meekly follow, frustrated about the lack of attention and all the more nervous about pleasing his master. </p><p>Kakashi took a seat at the table, scrolling through the work emails from Friday. Obito silently opened the fridge taking out the ingredients for Sanma Shioyaki and Misoshiru, his Master’s favorite meal. He struggled to pay attention to the cooking, but willed himself not to displease Kakashi once again. Plating the meal, he brought a portion to the table and knelt at Kakashi’s side. He pouted as Kakashi ignored him once again and decided it was time to use his wiles. Clinging to Kakashi’s leg, Obito let out a needy whine. </p><p>“Darling Master--ah!”</p><p>His attempt at seduction was silenced as Kakashi slapped him across the face, and Obito whimpered at the humiliating chastisement. </p><p>“Kneel quietly and don’t disturb me,” Kakashi ordered, voice as calm and nonchalant as the breeze. He fiddled with the remote control for Obito’s vibrator, switching it on to the first level. Obito moaned at the stimulation and looked up at Kakashi with pleading eyes, unwilling to anger Kakashi by speaking. As Kakashi ate, he occasionally fed the boy morsels of his food, much to Obito’s gratitude. The stimulation soon grew unbearable, and the need for climax rose rapidly in Obito’s body. Weighing his options, Obito shuddered and decided to speak instead of cumming without permission and receiving a punishment he knew he wouldn’t survive. </p><p> </p><p>“P-please, Master! Please let your worthless slave cum, it’s too much, I can’t take it!” Obito begged, voice growing breathless with exertion, “Please, Master, have mercy, ahn--”</p><p>He cut himself off with a drawn-out whine and continues to beg with his watery eyes, unable to form words with the abuse of his sweet spot. His master simply smirked and caressed his face, gently laughing as Obito desperately leaned into the touch.</p><p>“No, I don’t think you deserve it,” Kakashi declared, voice airy and light with amusement, “Today I have to take care of office work. I expect you to complete your chores without disturbing me at all. You may come in only for lunch but I don’t want to deal with your pathetic ass any time else.”</p><p>“But master--”</p><p>“Disobey me and see the consequences,” Kakashi threatened sharply, quelling Obito’s petulant whines with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“As you wish, Master, I’m sorry,” Obito apologized subserviently, “I really am.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded and left for his home office, abandoning Obito to his humiliation and frustrated need. After kneeling for a few more seconds, Obito rose to his feet and began with his chores. He swiped the broom from their supply closet and started to sweep, humming softly as he fell into the soothing repetition. As he worked his way around the kitchen, he felt rather satisfied  with the dust accumulating in the dustpan. He skipped to the living room and swept the tile idly. </p><p>Suddenly, the vibrator came to life in his ass and he cried out in surprise, tossing his head in the general direction of Kakashi’s study. </p><p>“Stupid Kakashi--ah!”</p><p>His muttering was interrupted as the vibrator’s speed increased, forcing him to sag against the wall, clutching at the edge for support. He whimpered as he tried to compose himself to finish his chores. Kakashi would not win this! Obito forced himself up and continued his cleaning, dusting, wiping and such until the living room was spotless. He panted at the stimulation, drool glistening on his lips and pupils blown wide with arousal.</p><p>Obito made his way to the kitchen to make lunch, heels clacking unsteadily as he struggled to keep balance with the whirring of the toy. He dragged the tub of rice from the cupboard and reached for the measuring teacup inside, scooping the white grain into the ceramic mug. Onigiri was a simple dish, he told himself, vibrator or not. He was proven wrong as the vibrator increased speed and startled him into dropping the cup, which shattered against the floor with a loud crash.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Obito cursed nervously as he scurried to the broom closet to shovel away the mess before his master arrived. But before he could even escape the kitchen, he bumped into Kakashi’s toned chest with a muffled peep. He looked up to gauge Kakashi’s expression which looked genuinely concerned. But whatever true emotion he showed waas soon schooled into distant anger. </p><p>“How exactly have you managed to screw up now, slave?” he inquired venomously, deep voice sending shivers down Obito’s spine. </p><p>He stepped further into kitchen. Taking the remote control out of his pocket, he deliberately pressed the button to increase the level in front of Obito’s eyes.  </p><p>“The rice--the vibrator--cup--ahn!”</p><p>Obito’s already woefully incoherent explanation melted into a whiny cry of ecstasy.</p><p>“I really can’t trust you with anything, can I?” Kakashi laughed, voice icy with disdain. He grabbed the broom from Obito’s loose grip, swiping away the broken ceramic shards. Obito’s stomach roiled in guilt and he knelt on the clean side, bowing his head in remorseful submission. When Kakashi finished ridding the floor of debris, Obito cleared his throat tentatively, drawing his master’s attention. </p><p>“I’m sorry for burdening you with my stupidity, Master,” Obito apologized, growing even more aroused at his self-degradation, “I’m just a worthless, pathetic slave, please forgive me.”</p><p>“Now I’ll have to make lunch for the both of us, since you’re obviously incapable,” Kakashi sighed in mild exasperation, “But I’ll have to punish you.”</p><p>“Master, please,” Obito pleaded fearfully, yet his cock twitched with anticipation. </p><p>“That’s not going to cut it this time,” Kakashi declared almost blankly. He walked over to the tub of rice, grabbed a handful and spread it over the floor in a corner. Obito stared in confusion, heart pounding with anticipation for the unknown.</p><p>“Master, what are you--”</p><p>“Kneel there until I say you may rise,” Kakashi commanded, gesturing to the rice covered floor. Obito swallowed harshly and knelt, the rice already pressing into his sore knees. Kakashi stared at him for a moment and began to cook, washing the rice and shoveling it into their rice cooker. He scanned through the cupboards for umeboshi and other toppings, completely ignoring Obito once again. As time went on, the pain in Obito’s knees grew fierce, till the point where he could no longer hold back his whimpers and whines. As Kakashi rolls the fluffy rice into onigiri balls. Obito sobbed at the pain, wriggling slightly, but not daring to fall out of position.</p><p>“Master, I’ve learned my lesson, I’m so sorry for being a clumsy slave, and I’ll do better,” Obito begged, voice thick with tears, “Please have mercy, it hurts, Master!”</p><p>“You suffer so beautifully for me, you can stand up now,” Kakashi cooed, petting the boy’s hair and helping him to his feet, “Here, eat this.”</p><p>Kakashi pushed the onigiri through his slave’s lips and Obito sighed at the taste, smiling up at his master.</p><p>“Thank you, Master,” Obito purred happily, anticipating far more attention from his master, “Now--”</p><p>“Resume your work, and don’t you dare mess up again,” Kakashi ordered icily, leaving the room once again.</p><p>“Of course, Master,” Obito gritted out, frustrated that Kakashi wouldn’t cater to his needy whims. He let out a petulant huff and continued on his chores, muttering about his selfish master. Finally, after a lot of hard labor, Obito finished the last of his chores. A devious idea came to mind, and Obito decided that if his master wouldn’t give him attention, then he’d simply have to take it. Pulling out a set of black lacy lingerie from the fresh laundry, Obito changed out of his maid’s outfit and slipped into the sultry, sheer fabric. He crept stealthily towards the door to Kakashi’s home office and nudging it open, he crawled into his master’s view, swaying his hips sexily and fluttering his eyelids. </p><p> “Master, I finished my chores for you like a good boy,” Obito purred, “Won’t you play with me now?”</p><p>“Obito, what did I tell you--”</p><p>Kakashi cut himself off as Obito crawled closer, kneeling in front of him and thrusting his hips out in offering. He drank in the sight of the black lace against pale skin, and his slave’s leaking cock. </p><p>“But you’ve ignored me all day, Master!” Obito whined childishly, “What was I supposed to do, I was so lonely I couldn’t ahn--”</p><p>Kakashi stepped on the boy’s cock, black dress shoe glistening with the clear precome dripping from the head. Obito whimpered at the pressure, but secretly cheered in victory as his strategy caught Kakashi’s attention. As if the horniest man in Konoha could resist such a willing display.</p><p>“Impatient brat,” Kakashi chided, smirking eagerly as he stepped ruthlessly, “Bothering your master like this, don’t you have any shame?”</p><p>He switched on the vibrator and Obito’s lips fell open in a stilted moan. </p><p>“I d-don’t have any shame, when it c-comes to you, M-master,” he stammered, the dual stimulation dissolving his words into a pathetic babble. Obito thrust his hips against the sole, humping against the leather in a desperate chase for pleasure.</p><p>“You dirty little slut, you’re getting off on my trampling your sorry excuse for a cock?” Kakashi taunted, sneering imperiously at Obito’s actions.  </p><p>“I love it when Master shows me my place,” Obito moaned, dirty words spilling from his mouth like honey, “Please Master, make me your bitch, ahn!”</p><p>Kakashi increased the vibrator’s speed and Obito once again felt the fire of climax kindling in his core. </p><p>“Don’t you dare cum without permission,” Kakashi warned, though he only continued to rub his shoe against Obito’s shaft. </p><p>“Please master, I need it so bad, it feels too good, please!” Obito screamed, tears of hot pleasure streaming form his eyes.</p><p>“No, I want to frustrate you longer,” Kakashi countered with a jaunty grin. </p><p>“But I can’t---oh shit, s-sorry, oh my--”</p><p>Obito’s traitorous body released onto Kakashi’s shoes, white cum clashing with the black leather. Kakashi leaned down, pulling Obito close by a tight grip in his hair. </p><p>“I just told you not to cum without permission and you disobey me?” he snarled, though Obito could have sworn the silver fox was holding back a laugh, “Who do you think you are?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Master, I didn’t mean to!” Obito cried, cringing in submissive fear, “I’m just a whore who can’t control its own cock, please don’t punish me!”</p><p>“I have to punish you, otherwise how will you learn to be a better slave?” Kakashi scolded with a sinister grin, “You’ll lick my shoes clean later, but right now I want you over my lap.”</p><p>“No, please don’t beat me, Master, it hurts!” he begged, though his voice lacked any semblance of sincerity. </p><p>“Tch, don’t give me that,” Kakashi shot back, bringing his hand down on Obito’s ass, savoring the flush that erupted over his pale skin.</p><p>“One, thank you, Master!” Obito moaned, reciting his training perfectly. His cock twitched at the residual sting, rubbing against Kakashi’s slacks. </p><p>“See? You’re already getting hard,” Kakashi mused, groping his slave’s cheeks roughly and pinching at the supple muscle, “I can feel your worthless dick rubbing against my pants”</p><p>“P-please discipline me more, Master,” Obito mewled, shaking his ass enticingly for his master’s use.</p><p>“You perfect slut,” Kakashi growled before striking him again. Obito replied in turn, with a number and cry of gratitude. The pain-pleasure was electrifying and he was overcome by the sheer dominance his master held over him.</p><p>“F-fifteen, th-thank you, Master,” Obito stuttered as his punishment came to the final hit, “P-please, no more. I’ll be good for you, p-promise!”</p><p>“You did so well for me, little slave,” Kakashi purred, massaging his slave’s abused ass, “Now is there something you’d like to ask for?”</p><p>“Please fuck me,” Obito whispered, turning shy at the humiliation of asking for even more humiliation, no matter how pleasurable it always was.<br/>
“What was that? I don’t hear anything,” Kakashi chided in a breezy voice, running his fingers through Obito’s hair.</p><p>“Master, please fuck my slutty hole,” Obito pleaded urgently, almost screaming in desperation, “I need you inside me so badly. I wanna be your cumdump, Master. Wanna be a stupid sextoy for you, please, Master!”</p><p>“God you’re such a whore for me,” Kakashi laughed incredulously, “Get on your hands and knees on the floor. Head down, ass up for your master.”</p><p>Obito slipped down to the floor and assumed the degrading position, face pressed against the cold floor. He brought his hands to his ass, spreading his cheeks in offering to his master. His hole fluttered against the vibrator and his voice went high with arousal. </p><p>“Please use me, Master,” Obito purred, swaying his hips invitingly. Kakashi pulled out the toy in one swift motion and slammed into his slave, immediately picking up a punishing pace. He pulled Obito’s hair, shifting his angle to constantly pound at his slave’s sweet spot. Obito’s eyes rolled back in sheer ecstasy. </p><p>“How do you like this? Being fucked on the floor like a bitch?” kakashi growled, a feral edge in his degrading words, “Is it humiliating?”</p><p>“Mm, yes, Master!” Obito moaned, words slurring with pleasure and saliva dripping from his lips, “It’s so humiliating but I love it so much, being your slave bitch. Harder, please, harder, ahn!”</p><p>Kakashi obliged his slave’s pleas and fucked into his hole, gripping his hips with bruising strength. Kakashi groaned at the tight, wet, heat and soon he felt the need for release begin to crescendo. Obito’s dick strained with the last of his control and when Kakashi uttered the command, he could have sworn he went straight to heaven, hell, and back. </p><p>“Cum for me, slut,” Kakashi ordered, stroking Obito to completion and filling his slave’s hole with his own release as the boy clenched around him. Kakashi stood up from his half-kneel and kicked Obito lightly, letting the boy crumple at his feet.</p><p>“Mmmm, Master’s cum is so warm inside my hole,” Obito mewled, looking up at his master with lust-addled adoration, any defiance long fucked out of his mind.</p><p>“Well, my dear, you’ve certainly got my attention now,” Kakashi mused, stepping on Obito’s back, “I hope you’re prepared to deal with it.”</p><p>Obito’s eyes widened in shock. That wasn’t the end of it? Leave it to Kakashi to take everything one notch above sane. </p><p>“Wait, I thought we were--”</p><p>“Done? Absolutely not, we have the whole night to ourselves,” Kakashi interrupted, smiling with a devilish charm, “I have to make up for my lack of playtime with you during the day, don’t I?”</p><p>“I don’t think I can--”</p><p>“You can and will, because you are my slave and you obey whatever your Master says,” Kakashi declared icily, eyes narrowing in threat, “Now I want to see you in the shower, ready for me in 5 minutes.”</p><p>“Master, please!” Obito pleaded, fully aware of his current state of oversensitivity and his rather tenuous grip to coherence.</p><p>Kakashi just smirked and walked out of the study with a casual wave. Obito pulled himself up to his feet and moaned as cum dripped down his thighs, white streaking cooling all over his skin. He took tentative steps towards their bathroom and shuddering in apprehensive eagerness.</p><p>Boy, was he in for it now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 苦しい (Painful)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pain Tolerance is a Beautiful Thing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEYYYY CHILDREN!!! I'M BACK WITH MORE SMUT</p><p>I hope you all like this.</p><p>Please comment, kudos, and share! I crave attention like heroin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Obito,” Kakashi called out, “Come here.”</p><p>“Coming, Master!” Obito chirped from their shared bathroom, gently slipping the comb back into the drawer. He traced his fingers over his collar once before making his way to the living room where Kakashi sat in his chair, idly perusing the newspaper. Obito dutifully knelt in front of his master, a chill spreading over his naked body. He brought his eyes down to the floor, unable to meet his master’s gaze. His cock twitched slightly as he felt Kakashi’s gaze rake over his naked body. Suddenly, he felt the newspaper tilt his chin up, rolled in the silver fox’s fist. Obito caught Kakashi’s stare and even with the mask on, Obito could clearly see the shine of sadism over his eyes. He gulped nervously, cock hardening in anticipation for what he knew would be an eventful evening.  </p><p>“Tell me, Obito-kun,” he started in a deceivingly sweet voice, “What do you want most from me?”</p><p>Obito hesitated for a moment before answering. Not love, not affection, not respect--</p><p>“Attention,” he answered, giving Kakashi an inviting smile. Suddenly, Kakashi’s palm slapped him fiercely across the face. His cheek burned and flushed with the impact and he let out a soft moan, still chasing Kakashi’s palm. He looked down in shame, embarrassed to have displeased his master with only one word. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Master,” he murmured, ass clenching around the plug keeping last night’s cum inside him. Kakashi simply caressed his cheek, eyes crinkling with a hidden smile. </p><p>“Why are you sorry, pet?” he asked, suddenly snaking his hand around to pull Obito’s hair with sharp force, “You should be thankful. I’m giving you exactly what you wanted.”</p><p>Kakashi spit in his face and Obito cringed in embarrassed arousal, his own saliva dribbling from the corner of his parted lips.</p><p>“Th-thank you, Master,” he stammered shakily, shuddering with pleasure. Kakashi simply struck his other cheek, coloring it with the same pained blush of the first. </p><p>“You can do better than that, slave,” he chided, eyes narrowed disdainfully. Obito whimpered and bowed deeply on his knees, lips pressed against Kakashi’s boots. </p><p>“This slave thanks his Master for granting him the privilege of his attention,” Obito pleaded, trying as much to display his gratitude through both his words and his tongue against the black leather, “Thank you for deigning to waste your time on me.”</p><p>“Is that what you are? A waste of time?” Kakashi chuckled, stepping on Obito’s cheek and pressing his face into the hardwood floor. </p><p>“Yes, Master, that’s all I am,” Obito sighed ecstatically, “Just a slutty whore for Master’s pleasure. Please, abuse me more, make me your bitch, Master!”</p><p>“Why should I even put so much effort into beating you?” Kakashi asked, stepping lightly on Obito’s face as he stood up. He circled around him with menacing stealth, footsteps falling like bloodied snow. </p><p>“Y-you wouldn’t have to p-put any effort into it, M-master,” Obito pleaded, body starving for the pleasurable pain Kakashi was capable of inflicting, “You could just k-kick me around on the floor or s-something.”</p><p>“Kick you around the floor? Like a dog?” Kakashi confirmed with an amused lilt, “You really are a filthy bitch.”</p><p>“Y-yes, master,” Obito preened, “I’m just your whore, your slave, the dirt under your feet, I--ahn!”</p><p>Obito moaned as Kakashi’s shoe slammed into his side, forcing him to collapse on the floor. A faint imprint remained from the blow and Obito whined for more. The shoe came down on his upper back trampling him in the deliciously humiliating way he loved.</p><p>“You were right, you know that?” Kakashi laughed cruelly, “It really is so easy to beat you like this. You just lie there and take it.”</p><p>“Y-yes, Master!” Obito moaned as Kakashi stepped on his balls, “I accept e-everything Master gives me. Thank you, Master!”</p><p>Obito felt Kakashi’s tight grip in his hair, raising his head to meet Kakashi's gaze. The silver-haired man crouched down in front of him, slapping him fiercely. His hair was pulled taut as he swayed with the impact.</p><p>“You’re pathetic,” Kakashi growled. Giving Obito’s head a violent shake, he continued, “Come on, say it. Degrade yourself like the filthy whore you are.” </p><p>“I’m pathetic!” Obito screamed as Kakashi threw him to the ground, “I’m a worthless, filthy, slut who doesn’t deserve anything from Master. I’m a disgusting slut who gets off on pain. I love it when Master hurts me, please, please, abuse me more, Master.”</p><p>“You suffer so beautifully for me, little one,” Kakashi purred, voice sharp as steel thread, “When you cry and beg for me it’s like art, you know?”</p><p>Kakashi kicked him over to lie on his back, rubbing his sole over Obito’s leaking dick. Obito whined at the stimulation and thrust his hips against the unforgiving sole. Kakashi looked so hot towering over him like that, stepping on his worthless cock like he was a doormat. Just as Obito was about to lose himself in the ecstasy, Kakashi lifted his foot, rubbing the precum-drenched rubber against Obito’s cheek. The slave let out a whimper at the loss, wincing as Kakashi pulled him up to his knees by the tight grip in his hair. </p><p>“What, did you think I’d let you cum so easily?” Kakashi hissed, eyes narrowed imperiously, “You haven’t even made your master cum one goddamn time, and you think you have the right to whine like a little bitch? I should just throw you away.”</p><p>“P-please, don’t throw me away,” Obito begged, fear and arousal swirling into one suffocating mess, “Slut can s-service you! P-please let me make you cum, I--mmph!”</p><p>His desperate rambling was stifled as Kakashi deftly unzipped his pants and shoving his cock down Obito’s throat. His hips thrusted with merciless force, his thick shaft stretching the tight flesh of Obito’s throat. The submissive boy could feel hot tears brimming in his eyes, cheeks taking on a slutty flush as the air was punched out of him. </p><p>“Such a good fuckhole,” Kakashi growled, pulling Obito up and down his dick ruthlessly, “This is all you’re good for, bitch. Choking on my cock like a whore, right?”</p><p>“Y-yes, Master,” Obito croaked, chest heaving with the sudden intake of air he was allowed, “My only p-purpose in life is to w-worship Master’s cock.”</p><p>“You don’t even deserve to breathe in my presence, you disgusting slave,” Kakashi laughed, forcing Obito to deepthroat him. He pressed the boy’s face into his crotch, refusing him even a single chance to gulp for air.</p><p>Obito’s nerves felt like they were on fire, Kakashi’s scent overwhelming his nose. His lungs screamed for air, but his master’s cock felt so perfect down his throat, the trickles of precum coating his flesh. The edges of his vision grew tinged with black as he looked up at Kakashi, eyes glazed and tear-drenched. </p><p>“You cock-hungry bitch,” Kakashi snarled, “I’m fucking suffocating you and all you can do is look up at me with those slutty eyes, begging for more.”</p><p>He pulled Obito off abruptly, spitting in his mouth. The boy spluttered and coughed as he gasped for air, murmuring incoherent thanks and pleas for more as his vision cleared. Obito had barely found his bearings when Kakashi forced him to take his cock again, chuckling darkly at the pained whimper Obito let out before relaxing his throat to invite his master in. </p><p>The breathless game continued, Kakashi using Obito until he was seconds away from fainting. The blood rushed to his head, pounding against his skull. His cock spasmed and leaked with every cruel thrust. He could have sworn he saw a glimpse of heaven every time his throat seized around Kakashi’s length. </p><p>“I’m gonna cum all over your face, whore,” Kakashi declared, pulling away abruptly and taking himself in hand, “Mark your cute little cheeks with my cum. Would you like that?” </p><p>“Yes, p-please Master,” Obito whispered, voice warped and cracked with the abuse, “Cum on my pathetic face, make me your filthy c-cumdump, please, want your c-cum so bad, ahn--”</p><p>Obito trailed off into a drawn-out moan as Kakashi released all over his face, the thick ropes of cum strewn over his flushed skin. He stuck his tongue out, licking the drops that had fallen onto his plump bottom lip. </p><p>“Th-thank you for your c-cum, Master,” Obito crooned, cleaning his master’s cock with his tongue, “Tastes so good, thank you for using my mouthpussy, thank you.”</p><p>“I think you might deserve a little reward,” Kakashi mused, “Go get me the remote to your plug, I know you already have the toy in you.”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Obito chirped, suddenly feeling very aware of the plug stretching his lubed hole. Just as he stood up, Kakashi struck him fiercely across the face. The submissive fell to the floor with an apologetic whimper, flinching as Kakashi wiped the cum-stained hand in his hair. </p><p>“How dare you stand in front of your master?” Kakashi barked, eyes flaring with anger, “Slaves only deserve to crawl and kneel. Now, go get the remote properly.”</p><p>“Yes, Master, I’m sorry, Master,” Obito replied, voice trembling with anticipation for his punishment. He crawled to the bedroom seductively, letting his ass sway for Kakashi’s view. He could feel the silver fox’s appreciative gaze washing over him. Taking the remote into his mouth, he crawled back to the living room, where Kakashi sat on the couch. Kakashi took the remote from his mouth, lightly smacking his cheek with it before switching the vibrator on. Obito let out a pathetic moan as the machine came to life, rubbing against his sweet spot.</p><p>“Come and lie over my lap,” Kakashi ordered tersely, “I need to punish you for your earlier disobedience.”</p><p>“Yes, master,” Obito purred, getting in position, the vibrator buzzing furiously in his hole, “P-please punish your filthy slave. Slut needs to learn his place, and s-serve Master, ahn!”</p><p>Obito’s rambling was interrupted as Kakashi brought his hand down on his ass. The pain was blinding, the string prickling like firecrackers on his skin.  <br/>“One, thank you, Master!” Obito moaned, the vibrator jostled with the impact. Kakashi spanked him once again, eliciting another count.</p><p>Every blow was ruthless, hell-bent on turning his skin red and raw. The vibrator pressed against his walls with overwhelming pleasure, the level fluctuating erratically with Kakashi’s whims. There was no mercy, no breaks except for when his master wanted to pinch at his sore muscle. Obito’s vision grew blurry with tears once again, overloaded with pleasurable pain. His hole clenched around the toy, cock leaking furiously onto Kakashi’s pants.</p><p>“C-Close, m-master,” Obito stammered after the twentieth slap, “P-please, please let me cum, Master, I need it so bad, can’t hold it, ahnnnn--”</p><p>“I don’t think so, bitch,” Kakashi barked, smacking his ass repeatedly with cruel power, “I don’t think you deserve it. You’re a worthless slave who’s only good for using and abusing, nothing more. A glorified cum toilet.”</p><p>And in the degrading ecstasy of the pain, Obito could hold on no longer, white-hot pleasure flooding throughout his body as he came from being spanked like the filthy slut he was. His heart dropped in fear as Kakashi pushed him onto the floor.</p><p>“I’m s-so sorry,” Obito cried, frantically kissing Kakashi’s shoes, “I didn’t m-mean to disobey, it just felt too good, please, Master! P-please don’t punish me, please. I’ll do anything.”</p><p>“You stupid cunt,” Kakashi hissed, stepping on Obito’s cheek, “If you don’t get your act together soon, I swear you’ll regret it.”</p><p>He stood up and crouched to grasp Obito’s hair. With an insistent pull, he dragged him down the hall to their Punishment Room. Obito stumbled pathetically as he tried to match Kakashi’s pace with his crawling. In one deft motion, he tied Obito’s hands to the hook on the ceiling, leaving him pliant and vulnerable to his every whim. </p><p>“I know you’ll like this, painslut,” Kakashi called out, back turned to Obito. The submissive could hear him rummaging with something and his heartbeat picked up in excitement. When Kakashi turned around, Obito moaned with desperate excitement. </p><p>His master held a burgundy candle in his hand, flame flickering with every step closer. When he was just an inch from Obito, Kakashi kissed him passionately, letting the wax spill over his chest. Obito shrieked into Kakashi’s mouth at the pain and the dominant man bit his bottom lip in chastisement.</p><p>“Do you like it? Does it burn?” Kakashi whispered as he trailed kisses up and down Obito’s jawline, “My perfect little whore, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Ah, yes, master,” Obito shrieked as another stream of wax spilled over his abs, “F-feels so good, please hurt me more, yes, punish me, Master!”</p><p>“Look at yourself, begging for punishment,” Kakashi laughed, pinching Obito’s left nipple viciously, “You’re a disgusting, pathetic cunt.”</p><p>“I’m Master’s s-stupid little fucktoy,” Obito sobbed, tears flowing as the wax hardened, “I only exist to serve M-master, ah, I’m nothing without him.”</p><p>“You’re too whiny, I don’t like hearing you this coherent,” Kakashi chided, “Stick out your tongue.”</p><p>With a wounded whimper, Obito obeyed the command, and Kakashi clipped a clothespin to his tongue. Obito let out a garbled moan as Kakashi attached them all over his body. One on each nipple, columns on his inner thighs. He fondled Obito’s balls threateningly, eliciting a panicked whine from the boy. Obito watched in aroused horror as Kakashi pinched two clothespins to his sac. The pain was furious and the pleasure only matched it. The submissive screamed incoherently, thrashing and sobbing for his master. Obito’s cock was hard once again and already beginning to leak at the masochistic pleasure. </p><p>“I can’t believe it, you’re hard?” Kakashi laughed incredulously, “You stupid painslut. Only a filthy bitch like you could get off on this shit.”</p><p>Obito could only moan and whine in response, tongue jutting out stupidly with the clothespin. Kakashi let the wax drip over his thighs, wax hardening just before it could reach his sensitive, abused balls. Whenever the warmth of the candle got tiring, Kakashi would set it to the side in favor of cruelly jostling the clothespins, pulling at Obito’s skin. The submissive sobbed with every touch, cock leaking desperately. </p><p>And the words, the sickeningly degrading words. Kakashi was heartless in his insults, whispering cold threats of abandonment as he kissed and sucked at Obito’s neck.</p><p>“I’ll throw you out in the streets, all wrecked and filthy, leaking my cum from your holes,” he growled, “You’re a worthless little slave, it’s far more than you deserve.”</p><p>Obito cock grew impossibly harder at the words, moaning as Kakashi poured the wax once again. </p><p>“Maybe I’ll chain you to a post with a little sign ‘USE ME’ or something,” Kakashi suggested, with a cruel smile, “Should I even bring you home after you’re pumped full of so many strangers’ cum? I’ll just have to fuck it all out of you. Stupid waste of space.”</p><p>Obito sobbed as Kakashi stroked his naked cock, shifting the clothespins with excruciating pain. The wax continued to stain his skin for some time, until Kakashi tossed the used candle away and meticulously removed each clothespin. The blood rushed back to the pinched sites and Obito felt his balls throb at the relief. As the clamp on his tongue was removed, Obito licked his lips, giving Kakashi a lust-addled, teary smile.</p><p>“Th-thank you, M-master,” he lisped shakily, “Th-thank you for giving me p-pain M-master, I love it, I--”<br/>His rambling was cut off by his own shriek of pain. A jolt of agony erupted from near his ribs and he looked down to see the red tip of the electro-stimulation wand Kakashi favored leaving his skin. He looked up at Kakashi with anguished adoration.</p><p>“M-master, p-please,” he whispered, voice broken and desperate, “Please, I, ahn--”</p><p>The shock came again, accompanied by Kakashi’s laughter at his writhing figure. Obito trembled violently, fear coursing through his veins. Yet he still arched towards the cruel touch.</p><p>“You’re disgusting, you stupid slave bitch,” Kakashi spat, prodding at his slave ruthlessly, “You’re just a whore who should be tortured and abused, and be made to thank his Master for it. Thank me for the privilege of pain!”</p><p>“MASTER!” Obito screamed as the sparks flowed through him, “Th-thank you, for the p-pain. Th-thank you for abusing me and h-hurting me, and m-making me a good painslut for y-you. I’m n-nothing without you, I need to be degraded and h-humiliated like the bitch I am, please, please, ah--”</p><p>The abuse continued, hardened wax falling to the floor as Obito shook violently with every shock. He came once without permission, and Kakshi decided to shock his balls as punishment. He screamed and cried until his voice was hoarse and lost. He could barely see through his tears, but his cock traitorously grew to hardness again, the pain giving him a high no drug could reach. But he needed something more.</p><p>“M-master, please,” Obito whined, trying to focus his blurry gaze on his beautiful master’s face. </p><p>“What do you want now, pet?” Kakashi cooed, kissing Obito sweetly, “Mercy?”</p><p>“Please fuck me, Master,” Obito begged, hole clenched, “I need you inside me, please. I need your cock so bad, I’ll do anything, Master. I’m just a stupid, worthless slut for you, please, please, Master?”</p><p>“I don’t know, do you really deserve it?” Kakashi teased, although he was already untying Obito’s wrists and manhandling him onto the spanking bench. Obito moaned as the leather straps tied his torso to the leather bench. <br/>“Please, I’ve been so good for you, I’ll do anything,” Obito sobbed as Kakashi took out his plug, teasing his hole with the tip of his cock, “Please, Master, please, I’m begging you, please, I--”</p><p>Kakashi slammed into him with one swift thrust, pounding him mercilessly from the start. Obito’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned at the constant stimulation of his sweet spot.</p><p>“Happy now? Getting fucked like the dirty cumtoilet you are?” Kakashi growled, giving Obito’s ass a harsh spank, “Clench that filthy hole of yours or I’ll leave you here for the rest of the night.”</p><p>“Yes, Master, so happy, thank you,” he screamed, willing himself to clench around Kakashi’s length. His mind was overwhelmed with pleasure, words devolving into moans and screams. Kakashi groaned as Obito took his rough thrusts, gripping his hips with bruising force. </p><p>It hurt so much, his skin and muscles so sore from the day’s abuse, but Obito wouldn’t want anything less. When Kakashi used his hole, it felt like he finally had a purpose. His eyes drooped closed slowly, the sounds of the room growing duller as exhaustion overtook him. As he began to lose consciousness, he could feel Kakashi’s cum filling his hole, his own dick spurting out a weak load. But then, after barely minutes, his hole was stretched again, overstimulation sending painful sparks all over his body.  </p><p>In his haze, Obito was certain he’d wake up filled to the brim, and he was proven right when he woke up the next day, still tied to the bench, stomach bulging with cum that slowly trickled down his thighs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>